batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Fraser
Jordan Fraser first appeared in Rocksteady Game's Batman: Arkham Asylum in August 2009. Biography Jordan is a janitor at Arkham Asylum, present during the Joker's takeover of the asylum. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Jordan Fraser was one of the three janitorial staff members present during the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum. He was generally assigned to usual custodian work in order to help maintain the Botanical Gardens. During the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum, Fraser originally believed himself safe and continued carrying out his normal duties, since the gardens were secure in the heavily-guarded Arkham East. The Joker redirected most of the security personnel to this area after seizing control of the Intensive Treatment building, in order to take Arkham North and Arkham West. Arkham North fell without a fight, and Arkham West was easily overrun after a brief struggle with the guards. However, Arkham East held out much longer, mainly due to the Joker's general lack of interest in the area. His main target was the Medical Facility in Arkham West, where most of the Arkham doctors and medical staff worked. This was due to his targeting of a particular doctor, Penelope Young, the head of research at Arkham Asylum. The Medical Facility fell into his hands with ease, and all the doctors were rounded up, while the security guards and any asylum orderlies who put up a fight were massacred. But Batman, who had been on Arkham Island to oversee the Joker's return to his cell, escaped the overrun Intensive Treatment Center, made his way through Arkham East, and then fought his way across the asylum grounds to the Medical Facility. By this point, the Joker's liberated inmates had captured Dr. Young and were holding her hostage with guns taken from guards killed earlier. Batman rescued Young, and she left for the safety of Arkham East under the protection of senior security officer Aaron Cash. The Joker was not deterred easily. He ordered every available inmate on the loose to attack Arkham East. The security guards were overwhelmed, and the Joker tracked Dr. Young to the old Arkham Mansion. However, his focus was not yet on the Botanical Gardens, since he cared little for the seemingly worthless recreational area. The gardens were penetrated by two inmates and the insane serial killer Victor Zsasz, but they only succeeded in securing the Glasshouse Entrance foyer. Zsasz killed the security guards here with his knife, dragging their corpses to a nearby park bench. Meanwhile, Jordan Fraser and the rest of the Arkham staff were unharmed and safe, for the time being, in the inner gardens. In the Arkham Mansion, the Joker captured Dr. Young and sought out Zsasz in the gardens to torture information out of her on Young's most recent project, the 'Titan' process. Originally developed from a powerful version of Venom, Project Titan was a classified Arkham project which was supposedly to prepare mental patients for more strenuous treatment, but actually led to the discovery of a formula that mutated men in hulking, raging, beasts with enormous size and strength but at least temporary insanity and loss of reasoning faculties. Before Batman could rescue Dr. Young, she admitted to a secret Titan production facility in the Botanical Gardens. This re-ignited the Joker's interest in the area. Young, her use expired, was killed by a booby-trap in the Warden's Office in the Arkham Mansion. The Joker's numerous henchmen then forced their way into the innermost Botanical Gardens, seizing the Glasshouse and invading the Flooded Corridor. After overpowering three guards here led by Thomas Armbruster, the inmates entered the corridor's junction, where a deep chasm stood on one side, separating the Flooded Corridor from the Elizabeth Arkham Garden, and the doors to the Aviary stood to the other. Now with a vague knowledge of the worsening situation in the Botanical Gardens, Jordan Fraser took cover in the Aviary with fellow janitor Luke Curtis. Despite attempting to hide from the Joker's henchmen, both custodians were detected and held at gunpoint. The Joker and his thugs then attacked the secret Titan Production Facility in the Aviary, shooting the security guards dead. They also took an Arkham orderly, Robert Stirling, captive. While the Joker perfected the Titan formula in the lab, he ordered the hostages (Fraser, Stirling, and Curtis) to be locked inside the giant birdcages and suspended over a deadly drop. In order to buy more time to perfect the formula and escape with enough of it, the Joker set up his next deadly game to stall Batman: If he was sighted by any of the armed inmates guarding the Aviary, the leader of the goons was given orders to sit inside a control box and activate a switch which would drop the hostages to their doom. Each thug was also fitted with a noisy 'suicide collar', which emitted an alarm if the inmate was knocked unconscious. With this next of the Joker's games in mind, the henchmen began loading Robert Stirling and Luke Curtis into their respective cages, locking the doors and then suspending them over a seemingly bottomless pit. However, Jordan Fraser made a determined and desperate bid for freedom. Crawling on his hands and knees, Fraser escaped the Aviary and ran to hide in the Flooded Corridor. However, here two of the Joker's men caught up with him. With his bold attempt to escape his captors stalled, Fraser was recaptured and beaten brutally by the two inmates. With no chance to fight back against two burly prisoners, Fraser was knocked to the floor and kicked savagely. Curling into a defensive ball, Jordan covered his head with both hands to protect himself while the thugs interrogated him and continued to kick at his stomach. Finally, Fraser turned to begging for mercy. This went on for nearly twenty minutes, but the inmates only mocked him. Meanwhile, Batman had infiltrated the Botanical Gardens to halt the Joker's mad plan after apprehending Harley Quinn in the Penitentiary. Slipping into the Flooded Corridor junction through an abandoned chamber and the asylum's ventilation ductwork, the Dark Knight caught a glimpse of Jordan Fraser being beaten up by his two cruel captors. Begging, "Help me!" Fraser knew that it was next to nothing chance that anyone would hear his cries. He gasped to the two goons, "Please, stop. I've told you what you wanted to know. You've got everyone. You can let me go." Replying in a sarcastic tone, one of the inmates replied, "And you promise you won't tell anyone about Joker's plan? Well, okay, then." He turned to his fellow thug and then told him, "Help this guy to his feet.....and shoot him in the face!" As the other man grinned and leered down at Fraser with a casual "My pleasure", Jordan screamed, "Wait! But you said....!" The two inmates then laughed, one responding in a mocking tone: "What? Did you think that we'd just let you walk out of here?" As Fraser began to sob and tremble, the inmate went on, "Man, that's funny. Listen up. I'm gonna kick you a bit more, and then, when you pass out, I'll dragged you back in there Aviary and throw you down the hole. Let all your friends watch." Smelling the fear on Fraser, the two henchmen only chuckled as they began to kick at him harder and harder. At that moment, Batman leaped out of the ventilation shaft and attacked the two inmates. Defeating both men with ease, Batman looked on while Jordan Fraser sat up, clutching his head. Fraser struggled slowly to his feet, then clutched at his pained stomach, grimacing. Staggering backwards several feet, he then recovered and glanced down in despair, still holding his midsection and pausing only to look up at Batman, as the hero asked him, "Are you okay?" Raising his eyebrows, Fraser replied, "Do I look 'okay'? They were going to kill me!" He then continued, "We were in the Aviary hiding out, and they came in with Joker, shootin' up the place! Loaded us into cages." Batman then asked the shaken janitor, "Are they still in there?" Fraser responded, "No, man. No one's come out since. You've got to help them!" As Batman set off for the Aviary to rescue the other two Arkham staff, Jordan Fraser remained standing in the center of the Flooded Corridor junction. When further approached by Batman, he told the Dark Knight, "Did you hear these two goons? They were gonna kill me!" He then muttered to himself, "Who takes over a freaking garden? What do they want?" The Caped Crusader then told Fraser to stay where he was, with a curt "Stay here." Batman soon ventured into the Aviary to rescue the other Arkham staff members. Relying on all of his stealth skills, he evaded all of the armed henchmen in the room and defeated the operator of the birdcages. After clearing the room of the other goons, he freed Robert Stirling and Luke Curtis. When he tracked Joker to the Titan Production Facility, the Clown Prince of Crime injected two convicts with the perfected Titan formula, loosing the berserk monsters on Batman. After defeating them, the hero hurried back to the Aviary, only to discover the dead bodies of Robert Stirling and Luke Curtis, which the Joker had left in his wake. The Flooded Corridor was also noticeably empty, and Jordan Fraser had vanished completely without a trace he must have hidden away somewhere safe from the The Joker and The thugs and Poison Ivy. (After tracking Poison Ivy to the Elizabeth Arkham Garden, Batman returned to find an army of inmates at the Flooded Corridor junction. Even if Jordan Fraser managed to evade death or capture by the Joker, it is unlikely he would've disobeyed Batman's order to stay put. Either the Joker or his men probably threw Fraser into the pit near the Elizabeth Arkham Garden, where he would've drowned in the water or been killed by the fall. If by some chance, Jordan Fraser managed to escape detection by the Joker of his henchmen, he was likely killed by Poison Ivy's mutated plants as they completely overran the Botanical Gardens just shortly afterwards). After Arkham Asylum Incident Jordan must have hidden somewhere safe in the gardens because some staff members in the garden survived so he surely must have also survived the events of the Arkham Incident and returned to his normal duties after The Joker was taken to custody and The G.C.P.D took control of the Asylum before it was shut down by Mayor Quincy Sharp. Dialogue *''"Help me!"'' *''"Please stop. I told you what you wanted to know. You've got everyone. Please! You can let me go."'' *''"Did you hear them? They were gonna kill me!"'' *''"Who takes over a freaking garden? What do they want?"'' *''"They've got all my buddies tied up in cages."'' Trivia * It's unknown if Jordan survived the Arkham Asylum Incident, but it is possible. Fraser, Jordan Category:Arkham Asylum Staff